


On Such a Special Day

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Valentines Day Fic, You know what that means!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Valentines fic for the characters that stole my heartIn other words, a fluffy Nezushi fic





	On Such a Special Day

       It wasn't unusual for Nezumi to wake up to empty bed. No.6 wouldn't run itself, and they both knew it well; two years after his reunion, six since he left No.6 on that fateful day, and the city was still trying to recover. Shion was most likely hard at work in his office, tending to the public's needs and helping with everything else under the sun, without letting himself take a day off to relax. Nezumi would have to fix that. 

 

       Getting out of bed with a yawn, Nezumi stumbled to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. There was a note on the counter, as usual, reading the same 3 words each day: _I love you! ~Shion ._ However, today's note was different. He smirked as he gulped down the water. _It was getting to be about that time, huh?_ He thought to himself and set the glass down, trying to plan out the rest of the day.

 

_Happy Valentine's Day! ~Shion ._

       Nezumi hummed to himself and pondered valentine's gifts for the prince. Had it been a couple years ago, he would've laughed at himself for even letting the thought of valentine's gifts worry him. Now, there was nothing holding him back; nobody to tell him how to live his life; and nothing to plague his mind except for his love. He was still reserved and cocky around everyone, but he had begun opening himself up to Shion more and more these past years.

 

       Expecting Shion to be gone for a while, Nezumi decided to take a stroll through the marketplace. It had grown and gotten much better with Shion's help, a stark contrast to what it used to be. It wasn't hard to find quality food, clothes, or other items anymore, and the atmosphere felt brighter. Walking from stall to stall, Nezumi picked out a nice cut of beef, well marbled, as well as some vegetables and seasonings; he figured a hot bowl of stew would be good for dinner on a chilly night. He also wandered to a jewelry stall, glancing at their necklaces and rings.  _I wonder what he'd like...but knowing him, he'll gladly accept anything,_  Nezumi smiled as he stared at matching rings sets. His eyes focused on a set of two silver rings, with flowers intricately etched on the outside, accented in a slight red tint. 

 

       "I'll have this set, please." Nezumi said, and the elderly shopkeeper hummed and got them out of their display case. 

 

       "A good choice, my dear. These were my favorite to make, and rather unique too. Nothing like it anywhere else. I'm sure they'd look lovely on you and your loved one." She smiled and neatly packed the rings into a cushioned box. "Oh, it's Valentine's day, isn't it? Well, since it's a special occasion, I'll give you a discount on these." 

 

       "You're too kind, ma'am. I'll be sure to come back and buy from you again." Nezumi put on a smile, being sure to stay polite. It was the least he could do when she was set on being generous in her offer. He pocketed the rings and started the walk back up to their shared home, surprised to see Shion biking back as well.  _Shouldn't he be at work?_ Nezumi thought, and kept his pace behind him. There was a bag on one of the handlebars, and whatever was in it Shion was apparently trying to be gentle with, staying slow so as to keep the bag still. He waited outside a few minutes before following Shion inside, as if he hadn't seen him.

 

       "Oh! You're back! Where'd you go?" Shion asked, hiding the bag behind his back not so subtly. 

 

       "Just out to market for dinner. Does stew sound good?" Nezumi asked, placing the meat and veggies on the counter and prepping them. 

 

       "That sounds delicious!" Shion exclaimed and hugged Nezumi from behind; he was warm against Nezumi's back. "I love you..." Shion said quietly, resting his cheek against Nezumi's back. He could tell Shion was smiling. 

 

       "How honored am I, that the great Prince Charming has confessed to me! Oh, I could almost faint with joy!" Nezumi swooned dramatically, laying the back of his hand against his forehead. "And to know he even bought something for me on such a special day!" 

 

       "How did you know? I even hid it from you!" Shion huffed, moving to the other side of the counter where he placed the bag. 

 

       "If you call obviously hiding something behind your back a genuinely good way to hide things, you're more of an airhead than I thought." Nezumi laughed as he put the ingredients for the stew into a pot on the stove and set it on high. 

 

       "Well, if you're going to be like that, maybe you don't deserve to know what's in the bag!" Shion crossed his arms defiantly, making it hard for Nezumi to contain his laughter. 

 

       "Oh no, have I upset the Prince? Whatever shall I do?" Shion lightly punched his shoulder before giving him the bag. Inside was a bouquet of asters and a small heart shaped box. Nezumi smiled as he looked inside it; an assortment of dark chocolates, seemingly handmade recently. 

 

       "I took the day off from work and had my mom help me bake those for you, so that's partially her gift. The bouquet was my idea." 

 

       "Oh? And what made you pick asters? They aren't very common to give on Valentine's." Nezumi popped a chocolate in his mouth, tasting a hint of cherry on the inside. He'd have to thank Karan later.

 

       "Because I know you like them so much!" Shion smirked, and Nezumi shook his head. 

 

       "I'm supposed to be the cocky one. Stop it." He laughed, and pulled out the ringbox. "I got you something too. Hold out your hand palm down." Shion seemed surprised, but held his hand out with curiosity. Nezumi carefully opened the box and slid one of the rings on Shion's ringfinger, kissing it afterwards, and put on his own ring. 

 

       "They're matching rings. They reminded me of you, so I thought I'd get this set." Nezumi's smile was tender, and Shion looked like he could cry. He cupped his hands around Nezumi's face and gave him a long kiss, the other hugging his neck. 

 

       "I love you." Shion said, almost a whisper.

 

       "I love you too, Shion." Nezumi replied, hugging Shion close. He wouldn't give up this day for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like this fic! It's been a while since give written and posted anything, so I was in the mood for a little Valentine's thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
